


Distress Words

by PinkBlossom



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Papa Bear Jethro Gibbs, mentions of sexual assualt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkBlossom/pseuds/PinkBlossom
Summary: AN NCIS agent's daughter phones Gibbs and uses the words that say she needs help.
Kudos: 20





	Distress Words

He was about to go on a coffee run when his phone started to ring, staring at the display, he could see that in was Sasha, Special Agent Emily Donovan’s sixteen-year-old daughter.

‘Gibbs,’ he answered.

‘Oh hi, Can I order a pepperoni pizza and some salted caramel ice-cream for delivery please?’

Gibbs felt his jaw tighten: ‘salted caramel ice cream’ was the phrase Sasha had been told to use if she was in a situation where she did not feel safe and needed to be picked up but didn’t want to alert anyone she was with of the fact. Her mom has instilled in her that she would never get in trouble for using it.

‘We’re coming.’

‘That’s great, the address is 2223 Oakwood Drive,’

‘That’s your dad’s place, he home?’

‘No extras thanks.

‘15 minutes, Sasha’ he assured her, already reaching for his gun and his badge.

‘That’s great,’ her voice was starting to shake.

The phone went dead. The adrenaline was already flowing through his body. Emily Donovan had been on his team for the last 6 years and was currently investigating the current case aboard the USS George Washington with Agent Bishop. Sasha was meant to be staying at her dad’s place while her mom was away.

‘Grab your gear, Sasha has just used her distress phrase,’

Immediately, McGee and Torres were right behind their boss as they piled into the elevator. Sasha was a regular visitor to NCIS and was well know by all. She was part of the family.

Parking the car outside the address, all three men sprung out the car. Torres opted to go round the back, just in case. Gibbs knocked on the door and a bearded, heavy-set man who looked in his forties answered the door. The first thing Gibbs noticed about him was the overpowering smell of liquor. There was no sign of Sasha. Flashing his badge, he asked to see her.

‘She’s not here, he slurred.

‘Sasha!’ Gibbs yelled through the open door.

‘Help!’ came a muffled reply and without warning, the man launched himself at the agents. With a struggle, Gibbs and McGee put him to the ground and restrained him.

‘Nick, find Sasha!’ Gibbs yelled as he and McGee wrestled with the drunken brut that who was now laying on the porch, struggling hard against them.

The agent, who had made his way in through the back door, found the 16-year-old hiding the locked cloakroom. He coaxed her out and led her through to where all the action had taken place.

‘What did he do Sasha?’ Gibbs asked.

‘He tried… to touch me,’ 

Nick took a sharp intake of breath and the felled man yelled out as Gibbs and McGee tightened the restraints on him. Torres walked away and got on the phone to Metro – they could deal with this bruiser.

‘Who is he?’ Gibbs enquired, wondering why some random dude would be in the house.

‘Buck, he’s one of Dad’s drinking pals from the bar.’

‘Where is your dad?’ McGee questioned.

‘At work. He’s due back any second..’ Sasha observed her father walk up the path to the house.

‘What the hell is happening?’ Buck, are you ok?’

‘Urghh,’ Buck groaned

‘Shouldn’t you be asking your daughter that?’ Gibbs spat.

Metro PD came to take Buck away. The agents stood in the house with Sasha and her dad.

‘Sash, Buck’s harmless, he wouldn’t have hurt you!’

Gibbs was about to say something, but as he gazed at Sasha’s furious face, he knew he didn’t need to; she was every bit as fierce as her Mom.

‘And I’ve told you before he’s a creep. You knew I didn’t like him, yet you gave him a key to the house when you knew I’d be here alone. He tried it on with me dad, I can’t believe you. I’m going to get my stuff because I’m not staying here.’

Sasha stormed off, leaving her dad in the uncomfortable company of Gibbs, McGee and Torres.

‘It’s just a misunderstanding guys..’ he tried to wave away their serious looks.’

The young woman stormed back through with her coat on and bag on her shoulder.

‘Sasha darling, where do you think you’re going. Your mom’s not back yet.’

The woman looked to Gibbs.

‘OK if I stay with you Uncle Gibbs?’ she asked in a friendly unassuming tone.

Jethro gave a tight-lipped smile. ‘Of course it is,’ putting his arm around her shoulder to lead her out the house.

‘But!’ her father began to protest.

‘If I were you dad, I’d start getting my story straight for Mom. Because when she finds out, she’ll be coming for you.’

The rest of the team smirked as they left the house with their young charge, contemplating what Special Agent Donavan was going to do to her ex-husband when she got back to shore.


End file.
